


Dead Boy Walking (Reprise)

by Delphine_Le_Dauphin



Series: Dead Boy Walking [1]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, From the musical 'Heathers', Gen, Goro is a Dead Boy Walking, Inspired by 'Dead Girl Walking (Reprise)', M/M, Songfic, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 22:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11300121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphine_Le_Dauphin/pseuds/Delphine_Le_Dauphin
Summary: Goro wanted someone strong who could protect himHe let Shido's anger fester and infect himShido's solution is a lieNo Phantom Thief deserves to dieExcept for Goro and the monster he created!Heads up Shido, Goro is a Dead Boy Walking...





	Dead Boy Walking (Reprise)

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the song 'Dead Girl Walking (Reprise)' from the musical 'Heathers'. I'm eventually planning to write a sequel and even a prequel inspired by 'Dead Girl Walking' (hence why the implied AkeShu/ShuAke pairing), but for now take this spur-of-the-moment writing.
> 
> Declaimers: I don't own anything, nor the characters nor the song used. I don't write for money, just to share my stories with you all.

_I wanted someone strong who could protect me_  
_I let his anger fester and infect me_  
_His solution is a lie_  
_No one here deserves to die_  
_Except for me and the monster I created!_

Goro's steps echoes loudly in the wide, empty space that's the engine room of the Cruise Ship. Shido's Palace. _His father_ 's Palace. The same father whose madness he had helped fester and had let himself be infected with. All for the sake of his revenge.

Revenge. It sounds so empty right now.

A part of him is telling him he shouldn't throw it all away when he's so close to see his plans come to fruition, but another part (the part of Goro that's not the Detective Prince or Shido's Hitman), the strongest part, is telling him this is the right thing to do.

He had already signed his death sentence _with his own blood_ the moment he had told the Thieves everything he had done ever since he had first approached Shido three years before and agreed to go along with their plan. From that very moment, no matter how in the dark Shido was about their plans, Goro had been a dead man walking.

He's gonna do the right thing. He'd change his father's heart on his own. He had stroked the flames of his wicked desires, it as up to him to snuff it now once for all now. Now that he knows how to do it, that he _can_ do it...

It's not revenge that's driving him now though. It's something else. Something he hasn't felt in the longest of time. _Justice_. For all those people whose disposal Shido had ordered. For all those living people whose lives had been ruined by Shido. For Haru, for Futaba, for Akira... for himself...

He cannot tell, as focused as he is walking towards his target, even readier to die now that he actually has people worth dying ( _worth living_ ) for, but his outfit is slowly changing, reflecting the way he made up his own mind.

The moment he had entered the Palace, his clothes had morphed into his 'true' Metaverse outfit. The one he wore to do Shido's bidding, the one Loki (his 'true' Persona) had bestowed upon him when he had first awakened it. Now, piece by piece, his black and purple outfit, buckled belts and menacing mask are being slowly devoured by blue flames.

With each step he took, a piece of his outfit is being burned and replaced.

First his hands and feet, clawed gloves and heavy boots replaced by white gloves and elegant, silvery shoes.

They're then followed by his arms and legs, black and purple sleeves and pants turning white with red and golden cuffs and white tailored pants.

Then comes his torso, what little is left of the skintight suit becoming a military-style shirt complete with epaulettes and buttons.

The tattered black cape flowing behind him morphef into a red cape.

The neckbrace turns into a red and golden collar, the helmet dissolves into nothing, longish cinnamon hair cascading free down to his shoulders.

Lastly, his black mask is gone as well, a bright red one with a long beak now covering his face, his brown eyes shining with determination.

When he stops in front of the door leading to where Shadow Shido is hiding, Goro Akechi is no longer Black Mask, his father's puppet, Shido's hitman. He is not an angry teenager looking for revenge.

He is Crow. A Phantom Thief. A rightfully furious teenager looking for justice.

_Heads up J.D., I'm a dead girl walking_  
_Can't hide from me, I'm a dead girl walking_  
_And here's your final bell_  
_It's one more dance and then farewell_  
_Cheek-to-cheek in hell with a dead girl walking_

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine that Goro's outfit was changing during the second part of the song, it's what I did and boy, was it awesome how it looked in my head :3c If I could draw, I'd do it for sure ^^


End file.
